Hubble Bubble Toil And Trouble
by angelwitch59
Summary: Dean and Sam are spending a week at Pastor Jim's house. Dean hears the sermon "If at first you don't succeed, the Lord will prepare a way". Thinking he has the blessing of the Lord Dean gets into some serious mischief. Of course he is sadly mistaken about the "Lord's blessing."Pastor Jim is not happy, neither is John!. WARNING SPANKING AND BAD LANGUAGE!


Title: Hubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble

_The young brothers are spending a week at Pastor Jim's house and after Dean hears the sermon "If at first you don't succeed, the Lord will prepare a way" kind of message, he sets himself to some serious mischief thinking he has the blessing of the Lord. He knows all he has to do is persevere! ... Of course he is sadly mistaken about the Lord's blessing stuff". Pastor Jim is not happy and neither is John when he is made aware._

This story is set during July 1991

SUNDAY 

"So we have all heard the saying 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again', but how many of us do? How often do we give up at the first signs of blah blah blah… think back how many times in the bible and in history…blah blah blah What if Moses had turned…..blah blah blah and think if Alexander Fleming hadn't continued to blah blah blah… how many lives blah blah blah...  
>Dean was startled back into full awareness by a swift nudge to his side and a growled warning from his father just in time to hear the end of Pastor Jim Murphy's sermon :-<br>"So in conclusion, remember 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again, the Lord will surely prepare a way.'"  
>The service continued with a hymn, during which John took the opportunity of the raised noise level to remind his 12 year old, who had been alternately fidgeting and drifting off throughout the service that if his 8 year old brother could stay awake, sit still and listen attentively in church then he certainly could too! He was told that he'd better buck his ideas up, rein in the attitude and behave. The "or else" wasn't said but it was most definitely implied by both the tone of his Dad's voice and the accompanying stern look.<br>Generally speaking Dean couldn't be accused of being an idiot, yes, he had his moments, so sue him he was 12, _this_ was certainly not going to be one of those moments, so Dean sucked it up and sat quietly throughout the remainder of the thankfully short service.  
>It was a warm day and the congregation lingered outside the church to talk after the service. Dean's eyes were drawn to a pretty brunette probably a few years his senior standing with her friend, a blonde, several yards away from where John was standing chatting to Pastor Jim and some other old guy. Dean sauntered over to where the girls were standing, donned his best lady-killer grin, raised one eyebrow and casually asked, "Hey, you beautiful young ladies care to show a handsome stranger about town?" Both girls giggled but this didn't phase Dean, he was pretty sure that all teenage girls did nothing <em>but<em> giggle when they were in multiples of two or more.  
>"Uhmm , sorry but we have to…."<br>Before the brunette could finish her sentence the blonde managed to grab her arm, pulling her away whilst saying, "Come on Brooke we're supposed to be at the diner to see how Susie's date went, the rest of the football squad will probably be there, you know how much you like Grant!  
>Dean sighed, "Okaaaay I'm guessing that's a no then." and he made his way over to his Dad and Sammy who were already heading in the direction of Pastor Jim's house for lunch.<br>After lunch, as John was about to leave Dean made one last attempt at getting his Dad to take him along. The response was a resounding "No!" same as the last 3 or 4 times he'd asked, but this time it came with a swat and the added threat of serious bodily harm in the region of his butt if he didn't shut up and take no for an answer! All in all this was turning out to be a pretty shitty day, could it get any worse? Of course it could, after all he _was_ a Winchester.

Much as he loved his little brother just recently Sammy was getting on Dean's nerves more and more. Sam didn't know what John did, thought he was some kind of travelling salesman, he thought Dean was "stupid" to want to go to some "stupid boring town" to sell "stupid boring stuff" and told him so, several times. All afternoon Sam followed Dean everywhere he went rattling on about all the fun things they could do at Pastor Jim's for the two whole weeks their Dad was expected to be away, Sammy loved it here. Dean always worried when Dad went on a hunt, but he couldn't share that with Sammy, he was having a bad day and just needed some time alone or preferably some alone time with Brooke, that would certainly help. He tried _asking_ Sammy to go away, he tried _telling_ Sammy to go away, he tried _losing_ Sammy but like a boomerang the kid just kept coming back for more. He decided to head off to the far corner of the property where there were some old willows by a stream, telling Sammy to stay away from him, or else, only to turn around five minutes later to find him right behind him again. Enough was enough, he shoved Sammy so hard he fell to the ground as Dean yelled, "I thought I told you to fuck off and leave me the fuck alone you little bitch, now fucking do it fuck off before I…"

"Dean Winchester! That is enough! Watch your mouth young man! You've been sulking all day. You do not get to take your bad mood out on Sammy! Now since you want to be alone so much you can get yourself upstairs, showered and in bed and you can spend tomorrow morning in my study copying bible verses and doing Latin exercises! Think yourself lucky I'm not washing your mouth out with soap! I'll bring you up some supper later. Now GET!"

"Fine! Whatever! Ouch!"

Jim turned his attention to a tearful Sammy as Dean slouched towards the house.

Being confined to his room for the evening had given Dean plenty of time to think. He was fed up with being left behind while his Dad went hunting and fed up with watching Sam. Being at Jim's was okay but Dean wanted something more. Sam might be happy with old ladies pinching his cheeks, fussing over him and baking treats but Dean wasn't, well apart from the pies, pies were always good. His thoughts drifted once more to Brooke, now she was just what he needed to help make this stay more interesting! Then he remembered the final words of Pastor Jim's sermon, about how you shouldn't give up on something you want so easily, how you should keep trying and he came to the decision that first thing tomorrow he would ask her out for an ice-cream or something. If that didn't work he would keep on trying to get Brooke's attention, _whatever_ it took, after all the Lord had his back on this one!

MONDAY.

After an early breakfast Pastor Jim allowed Dean to go on his morning run before beginning his punishment. Sam was enjoying the fact that John was away and chose to stay at the house to read. Over Sunday lunch Dean had found out more about Brooke and knew her family ran the store a block over and that she worked there in the holidays. Luckily Brooke was alone when he arrived there but despite using what he considered to be some of his best lines and moves he was again unsuccessful in getting a date, Brooke gently letting him down, explaining that she was sorry but she was interested in an older football player from school. Still determined to succeed in his self-appointed mission Dean returned to the house to make a plan and unfortunately also to the prospect of an unpleasant morning in the Pastor's study. A few hours later the Pastor was called away to a parishioner a few doors away and took Sammy with him leaving Dean strict instructions to stay put and continue with his Latin translation. Within seconds of the front door closing a bored Dean was up and checking out the shelves of the study in a bid to find something interesting.

Jim and Sammy returned shortly before lunch and the Pastor was happy to note in his journal that night that the rest of the day had passed relatively peacefully.

TUESDAY. 

Dean was up exceptionally early on Tuesday, Jim put that down to the fact that Dean had, rather uncharacteristically, decided on an early night on Monday. Once again he went for a run, quite a long one at that, although Jim thought he was probably using the time to get a bit of respite from Sammy's constant attention. On his return and after some fuss he did play with and entertain Sam to a certain extent but disappeared again for a while early in the evening to "be alone". Jim put all the drama down to normal teenage angst and the fact that Dean was sulking about not being allowed to go with John so he cut him a little slack and tried to make sure he spent time with Sam instead.

WEDNESDAY.

Dean went off on his run slightly later and wasn't gone for too long. Jim was happy to note that Dean seemed to be making more of an effort to keep Sammy entertained although he was still quick to torment and argue. Mid-morning Mrs Robinson came in after her weekly cleaning of the Church and Church Rooms to drop off some baked goods and to ask Pastor Jim if he had seen the large cooking pot and did he know what the odd smell in the Church Rooms was? Oh and by the way he needed to get some more wine in for communion as the bottle was nearly empty, and she was sure there had been another one, but she must have been mistaken! After thanking her for the pie and cakes Pastor Jim assured her he would look for the pot, check on the odd smell before Sunday service and be sure to get some wine in. He was about to head out to the Church Rooms when Dean asked if he would play some board games with them and maybe help him improve his chess moves. If people thought that Sammy's pleading looks were hard to turn down they'd never seen his older brother's. Jim was so pleased to see Dean joining in and being sociable he decided to leave his investigations until tomorrow and went to the games cupboard to see what they had to choose from. He never noticed the sigh of relief from his 12 year old guest. They played until late in the evening pausing in the middle of a game of Monopoly to have some supper. Just as they finished eating Pastor Jim's neighbour Mrs Shaw popped in to donate some goods for the upcoming church jumble and whilst there asked whether the Pastor was aware that vandals had been in and ruined Mrs Sawyer's prize flower garden! He didn't have much time to dwell on Mrs Sawyer's misfortune as Dean began arguing with Sam about whose turn it was at Monopoly!

THURSDAY.

Jim was awoken at precisely 1.15 in the morning by a loud knocking on his door. Although this was a rare event it wasn't unheard of for his parishioners or maybe a hunter to need him in the middle of the night. He just hoped nobody was badly hurt or possibly dead and that the noise hadn't disturbed the boys. He was therefore totally unprepared when he opened the door and came face to face with two uniformed officers standing either side of the twelve year old he thought was upstairs safely asleep in his room, he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder at the staircase. After a brief conversation in which the officer in charge explained that Dean had been seen climbing the trellis on the side of the Steinman's house, notably the trellis under their daughter Brooke's bedroom, and Pastor Jim had assured them it would most definitely be dealt with, Dean had been made to apologise and sent into the study whilst the Pastor and the Officers talked.

Dean waited in the study, smiling to himself, grateful that the officers thought he had been trying to enter the house when in fact he was actually leaving!

"I really don't see what you think you have to smile at young man you are in big trouble!"

Dean jumped, he really ought to have heard Pastor Jim shut the door and walk to the study, a meek "Sorry Pastor Jim" was all he had to offer.

"I'm sure you will be sorry Dean!"

"Uhm you're not gonna..um..you know…uh,"

"Spank you? No Dean I'm not, I probably should, but I was your age once albeit a long while ago and I realise you are going through a difficult time so I'm going to leave this one for your father to deal with. We will be having a long chat about this in the morning, and you will be grounded to your room for the next two days. I'm very disappointed in you Dean; this hasn't been a very good week for you so far. Now I think it's time you got to sleep, come on."

"Do you have to tell Dad?"

"Yes Dean, you know I do, but if you manage to improve that bad mood and attitude, serve your grounding quietly without whining and behave until he returns then, I promise to put in a good word for you."

With that said Jim ruffled Dean's hair and pulled him into a hug before ushering him up the stairs to bed.

THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Pastor Jim came up from his basement where he had gone to put in a load of laundry to find Sammy missing from the kitchen where he had been drawing and raised voices coming from upstairs. With a loud sigh he headed up to find out what was going on.

"BOYS! Stop that right now!" It was rare for the Pastor to raise his voice but with all the squabbling, Sam's whining and Dean's attitude he had just about had enough. The fighting stopped immediately and Jim held out his hand, waiting to be given the book that Dean and Sam were arguing over. Nothing happened,

"Dean, Now!"

Dean reluctantly held the book out but still seemed unwilling to let go completely as Jim took hold and pulled it firmly away. As he glanced at the cover Jim realised that the book was very familiar to him, a book from his study, a relatively recent publication containing spells and incantations which would supposedly make the spell-caster rich, famous, attractive, desired etc., just about anything anyone could possibly want was covered. Fortunately most of the spells in the book were useless but there were one or two that had the potential to cause problems for those foolish enough to mess about with them. He let the book fall open hoping it would give him some idea of what was going on and glanced down to see a page covered with red splotches and other suspicious looking stains headed :-

**Love Potion- Suitable For Male Seeking Specific Female Partner.**

**(**_**This potion must be brewed and handled exclusively by the male desiring a partner.)**_

At this point Jim stopped and glanced at the boys, and asked firmly,

"Sammy, why are you in this room? Do you know what this is?"

"No! I only came to get my marker pens and Dean was reading! He wouldn't let me see it; I only wanted a quick look, 'm sorry, did we ruin it?"

Jim immediately softened his tone, "No Sammy it's not ruined but I need to have a little chat with Dean. Can you be a good boy and go downstairs to watch TV for a while? You can take your drawings through, use the coffee table, I won't be too long and we'll have some hot chocolate and cookies and you can show me what you've been doing, OK?"

Jim listened as Sammy left the room and trotted down the stairs, waiting until he heard the television before he spoke but one word as he pointed to the bed "SIT!"

Now there were times Dean would happily have pointed out that he was _not_ a dog but one glance at Jim was enough for him to keep his mouth zipped firmly shut.

Jim continued down the page reading off the ingredients and method, aloud!

**Ingredients**

2 Cups of fresh Rose Petals

1 Cup of fresh Honeysuckle Stamens

1 Sprig of Rosemary

1 Cup of Mint

6 Cloves

1 Cinnamon Stick

3 Cups of Red Wine

6 Strands of Hair (the Male's)

1 Tablespoon of Fresh Semen (the participating Male's)

* You will also need 1 Church Candle and a piece of paper with both your and your intended partner's names written on it.

**Method**

1- Put all the ingredients into a flameproof pot and heat slowly until potion reaches boiling point.

2- Remove from the heat immediately and leave potion to steep for at least 12 hours (no longer than 24 hours).

3 - Take an item of clothing or jewellery that has been worn next to your skin. Place it into the potion. Leave for a further 8-16 hours. (The item must be of a natural material and must have been worn for at least 12 hours.)

4- Take the item of your choice out of the potion and hang it somewhere warm to dry.

5- Take your dry item in your left hand and place it over your heart, take the paper with the names in your right hand, hold the paper over the flame and burn whilst reciting both your name and that of your intended 3 times, blow out the candle.

6- Now take your item and place it as close as possible to the place your intended partner sleeps at midnight. She will come to you by noon the next day.

As Pastor Jim was reading, both he and Dean were turning redder and redder, one from anger and one from embarrassment.

Jim came to the end and went very quiet. Somewhere in the middle there he had an epiphany. Suddenly all the odd occurrences, all Dean's strange behaviour throughout the week made perfect sense. All of this, the cause of all Sammy's distress at being abandoned by his big brother, all the tears and arguments, the sneaking out and coming home in a police car, the mysterious vandalism in Mrs Sawyer's flower garden, the pot, the wine (and presumably candle too) missing from the church, the odd smell. Every single thing, all because Dean wanted a girl who didn't want him and had decided to try his hand at love potions!

It was more than obvious that Dean had been lying about where he had been and what he had been doing. The only way he could have gathered the ingredients and made the potion was when he was meant to be running or having his "alone time". No wonder he didn't want Sammy following him.

Jim also realised that Dean's enthusiasm for "games night" had been nothing more than a ploy to distract him from checking out the Church Rooms.

Pastor Jim was speechless and much too angry to deal with Dean. He took a few calming breaths, told Dean to get himself ready for bed and stay put until told otherwise and stalked out of the room. Despite the fact that it was only 3pm Dean didn't hesitate to obey, he too had had an epiphany, he was in deep shit!

THURSDAY ctd.

Needing time to calm down Pastor Jim went straight to the kitchen and busied himself making the hot chocolate he'd promised Sammy and plating up some of the cookies Mrs Robinson had bought the previous day. Then he joined Sammy, sitting on the sofa and watching as Sammy quietly and intently concentrated on what looked very much like a picture of the Impala and a figure that was possibly John or Dean, Jim wasn't too sure which. After some time Sammy crept up to sit beside him, "Are you mad Pastor Jim?"

"Not at you Sammy."

"Oh, are you mad at Dean? Is it about the book? Is he in trouble? Are you gonna spank him? Is Daddy coming back?"

"Slow down Sammy one question at a time, okay?"

In truth Jim wasn't sure what to do, he didn't like the idea of spanking the boys.  
>He had done it but very rarely.<br>He swatted them now and again but mostly he punished them in other ways such as the groundings or the Latin translations and copying passages from the bible as he had had Dean doing the previous Monday morning.  
>Obviously that hadn't worked, in fact when he thought about it, it was more than likely that that was when Dean had found the time to take that damned book.<br>He knew John wasn't due back for at least another week and he wasn't cruel enough to make Dean wait that long, besides it was him that Dean had lied to and manipulated and all this took place on his watch. Looked like he had a spanking to administer and a phone call to make, but first, "To answer all your questions Sammy, yes I'm mad at Dean and he is in big trouble, it is to do with the book but it's nothing you did, you understand that? Dean has been a very silly and naughty boy and that's all you need to know unless Dean wants to tell you more. I am going to spank him and I am going to call your Daddy but I don't know if he can come back for a while yet. Are you alright with that?"

Sammy seemed to consider all this for a moment and then nodded his assent. After making sure he was settled with his drawing and the TV Jim went off to his study. He decided to try and contact John at his motel in Eddyville, Iowa, before dealing with Dean. Fortunately it was still fairly early and having spoken to John 2 days ago Jim knew he was spending nights reconnoitring a nearby abandoned and semi-derelict, food processing plant, so he was hoping John would still be resting up in his room.

John wasn't at all happy to learn of his son's behaviour.  
>He quietly listened as Jim explained everything, asked if Dean was okay?<br>Was there any possibility the spell was real, could there be side effects?  
>After Jim told him he was certain the spell and the potion were definitely bogus John exploded.<br>There was a great deal of shouting, cursing and threats before he remembered exactly who he was talking to.  
>Once John calmed down enough, Jim continued to chat voicing his concerns over spanking Dean.<br>Should he go ahead or wait for John to return?  
>This was followed by John telling Jim in great detail exactly how he should deal with Dean RIGHT NOW!<br>Then a little calmer, "Bobby and Caleb should be here soon. I called Bobby this morning because this is bigger than I first thought. I'm pretty sure I know what's going on now but we're staking the place out again tonight just to be sure. If everything checks out and Bobby agrees with me then we'll be dealing with it tomorrow, we'll need to stay one more night to make sure we got everything. So if all goes to plan I can get away from here early on Sunday and be with you by lunchtime.  
>Jim remember what I said earlier, make sure you roast the kid's butt but good, he deserves every single swat you give him, plus he needs to know that just because I'm not there he doesn't get a free pass. Got it?<br>It'll do him good to be feeling it for a few days, should help him remember to behave! I'll be sure to fan the embers, stoke the coals and build a whole new fire in the kid's ass when I get there Sunday!"

John hung up before Jim had a chance to say anymore. He felt a little bit sorry for Dean knowing what was in store for him in the near future but then he noticed the 'Spell Book' laying on the corner of his desk and all thoughts of a sympathetic nature immediately disappeared.

He knew it was time to confront Dean, couldn't put this off any longer it wasn't fair to Dean, with the time it had taken him to calm down and then the long conversation with John. Dean had already been kept waiting for well over two hours.  
>A somewhat reluctant but nonetheless determined Pastor Jim climbed the stairs and headed first to his bedroom before crossing the landing, knocking once and straightaway entering the boy's bedroom.<p>

Dean jumped at the sudden entrance of the Pastor and his eyes widened considerably when he noticed the heavy wooden hairbrush clasped firmly in Jim's right hand. Wow, he really must have pissed Pastor Jim off. He knew he was in serious trouble, was certain there would be a lecture and a grounding plus he was fairly sure he was going to be spanked. However he was definitely _not_ expecting the Pastor to up the ante to a hairbrush spanking.

This was not good, not good at all.

"Right young man, you realise how deeply disappointed I am with your behaviour, now I think you have some explaining to do. Leave nothing out, I want all of it, maybe it will help me understand exactly why you found if necessary to cause such havoc and upset my friends and neighbours!"

Dean spilled. He was well aware that suggesting Pastor Jim's sermon was responsible for his actions wouldn't cut it with his dad but figured he could work it a bit with the Pastor. How wrong could he be? After a lengthy lecture detailing all the wrong moves Dean had made Pastor Jim continued with,

"From now on where I go, you go. You obviously can't be trusted on your own. First thing tomorrow we will go to the station and you will apologise to Officers Mitchell and Adams for wasting police time.  
>We will also be going to the Steinman's where you will apologise for your appalling behaviour yesterday.<br>There will be chores, lots of them including 'volunteering' to help Mrs Sawyer to straighten her garden and extra cleaning in the Church and Church Rooms.  
>You will also be writing two essays one on the dangers of dabbling with spells and potions, especially those from an unknown source, the other on how and why lying about your whereabouts and sneaking out in the middle of the night could be dangerous!<br>Hopefully the thought you put into that and the sting you'll be feeling in your tail end from the spanking I am about to give you will make you think twice before behaving so foolishly in the future.  
>Lastly you will be copying some relevant passages from the bible as a reminder to listen carefully to a sermon, make sure you get the <em>whole<em> message _not_ just enough to twist it in your favour and then try to use it as an excuse for your poor behaviour."

Dean's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Yes, if he was honest with himself he knew that what he was doing was wrong and he knew that Pastor Jim's sermon was not intended in the way he had deliberately misinterpreted it. It hurt him to think he had lost the Pastor's trust but then he supposed sneaking around behind someone's back, upsetting their friends, lying to and stealing from them would do that, however tolerant a person normally was. He figured it would be a long while before the Pastor trusted him again, if ever.

Jim could see by Dean's face that his words had hit home and he considered leaving out the brush and just doling out a hand spanking. Then he remembered his conversation with John and how badly this could all have ended. S  
>o before he had a chance to weaken he walked across the room, put the brush on the desk, pulled the chair out from under it, sat down and motioned for Dean to come to him.<p>

"Lose the pants Dean and bend over my knee."

Dean reluctantly did as he was asked, dropped the sweats he wore for bed and bent forward. Jim wasted no time pulling Dean into position, tucking one arm around his middle and swiftly landing a firm swat to his butt. Unlike John's the swats didn't seem to fall in any sort of logical order, just landing, seemingly randomly, sometimes one on top of another, making it hard to predict where the next one would be.  
>Dean squirmed and wriggled desperately trying to get away from that hand. Dean was determined not to cry, until Pastor Jim landed two very hard swats to the back of Dean's thighs and told him to stay still and settle down. It wasn't too long after that when Dean caved, the tears began to flow in earnest and the apologies and promises to be good began. Jim continued to swat until he was absolutely certain he had turned the whole of Dean's butt, sit spots and upper thighs a deep red.<p>

He paused for a moment as he picked up the brush,

"You're getting a dozen with the brush Dean, you put yourself and possibly others in danger and that is not acceptable. I want you to remember this spanking for a while especially when you're writing those essays."

As he finished speaking Pastor Jim raised the hairbrush high in the air and bought it down with a thundering wallop. The first time the hairbrush made contact with Dean's underwear clad backside was enough to tell him exactly how badly he had pissed off the normally passive Pastor!  
>Dean let out what could only be described as a very unmanly, undignified yelp, as the brush landed solidly across the centre of his buttocks, and his body involuntarily jerked upwards. He really hoped Sammy hadn't heard.<br>Turned out that even if Sammy had managed to miss that first yelp, he would have had to be deaf to miss the subsequent yelps, howls and sobs of pain as the Pastor delivered eleven more very hard swats to Dean's already very sore , very hot and very red backside. The blows alternated between the right and left cheeks as Jim worked his way down and over Dean's sit spots, saving the last four most powerful swats yet for Dean's bare upper thighs.  
>Dean could do nothing but sob and wail, this spanking rivalled some of his Dad's and that certainly said a lot. In a brief moment of clarity in between swats and sobs Dean wondered exactly where Pastor Jim had acquired such mad spanking skills.<p>

Jim helped Dean up and allowed him to replace the sweatpants before attempting to pull him into a brief hug which Dean resisted, muttering something about chicks and princesses. Deciding a little time alone would probably be best for Dean, Jim left him to it telling him not to leave the room unless he needed the bathroom and that he would call him down for supper when it was ready.

The next few days Pastor Jim had Dean on a tight leash, barely leaving his side. He made sure Dean was kept busy with chores and writing, leaving him very little free time to even think about misbehaving. He also, much to Dean's disgust sent him up to bed at Sammy's much earlier bedtime. His apologies had been gracefully accepted by all concerned, Brooke didn't seem too unhappy with him and Mrs Sawyer was grateful for the help in the garden, having no idea it was actually Dean that had made the mess originally. As usual Sammy followed him everywhere, endlessly chattering away as he helped with all the chores even though Pastor Jim pointed out on more than one occasion that it was Dean's punishment and Sammy didn't need to do it.  
>Pastor Jim had never punished him this severely before and he still seemed quite terse with Dean, so Dean figuring he hadn't been entirely forgiven stayed quiet when he was around only speaking when it was absolutely necessary. Therefore Dean was more than a little grateful for Sammy's company, it helped fill all those awkward silences, maybe his little brother wasn't always such a pain in the ass.<p>

SUNDAY

On Sunday morning Dean spent an uncomfortable hour or so sitting in church but made sure to behave and stay alert. He wouldn't be surprised if Pastor Jim questioned him about the sermon after the service!  
>As they were leaving the church Brooke smiled and gave him a little wave and he noticed she was wearing the leather wrist band he had left in her room.<br>Dean couldn't help but grin back but quickly lost it when he spotted his father over by the house leaning against the side of the Impala, arms folded, steadily watching him.  
>The glare John was aiming at Dean only left his face as Sammy noticed him and ran towards him arms wide yelling "Daddy you're back".<br>John pulled Sammy up into a hug.  
>Dean watched knowing by the look on his father's face that he was in big trouble.<p>

Despite his anger John still pulled Dean in for a firm hug and discreet kiss to the top of his head, grateful that he was safe and sound.  
>As he released him from the hug he turned Dean to the side, gave him a couple of firm swats and ordered, "Inside, upstairs, find a corner and wait for me. I need to speak to Pastor Jim before I come up." Dean wasted no time scurrying towards the house fervently hoping that no one had noticed that little exchange.<p>

John came into the bedroom sat on the bed and called Dean over to him placing him between his legs.

He lectured Dean in pretty much in the same manner as Pastor Jim had. He seemed particularly incensed about Dean playing about with spells and potions, and not at all impressed that the reason for doing so was a girl. Girls had been the root cause of many of Dean's most recent spankings, his brain apparently migrating south at the mere sight of an attractive member of the opposite sex.

"But Dad, I just wanted her to pay me some attention, c'mon you saw her she's hot!"

"HOT, I'll give you hot boy right across your backside and believe me kiddo you sure as Hell got _my _attention! Now drop your pants and shorts and let's see if I can get some of yours!"

"No! That's not fair Pastor Jim already spanked me! It still hurts. Ouch!"

"Yes! Pastor Jim did have to spank you and that's exactly what this hand spanking I'm about to give you is for.  
>I leave you with someone and you give them cause to punish you then I will punish you when I get back, you know that Dean!<br>And I promise you this, _this_ is just a warm up for the main event.  
>After I'm finished with this spanking we'll talk about how <em>I'm<em> going to punish you for all the shenanigans you pulled over the past week. Now I'm not in the habit of repeating myself Dean so you'd better do as I asked PDQ _before_ I start counting and send you to get the paddle from my duffle!"

Dean dropped his pants and shorts and practically threw himself across his Dad's lap.  
>John took a moment to see what state Dean's butt was in following Pastor Jim's spanking. It was still a bit pink in places, there were a couple of faint oval marks leftover from where the hairbrush had landed.<p>

But there was no obvious deep bruising although it was probably still quite tender.  
>Feeling no need to lecture further John simply started swatting. John didn't start his spankings lightly building up to harder and harder swats as some people did, he started as he meant to go on hard, heavy and fast only ever increasing the intensity of his swats for the final half dozen or so he always landed over the sit spots. John spanked from the top curve of the bottom methodically covering the entire area and moving downwards over the crease and including the top of the legs, doing this several times until he achieved the desired result. Having had quite a severe spanking only three days ago it didn't take long for the burn to build and for the tears to start rolling down Dean's cheeks. Three rounds later Dean was laying limp and sobbing over his Dad's lap, his backside on fire, only to feel John raise his right leg higher and immediately administer six wicked stinging swats to his sit spots.<p>

John rubbed Dean's back as he calmed down and then helped him up and once more stood him between his thighs.

"Okay, eyes up Dean. Now as I said that was for behaving in such a way that Pastor Jim had to spank you! I think that spanking and the other punishments Jim gave you pretty much dealt with things as I would have. Now I'm not going to spank you again for those things."

The look of relief on Dean's face was almost enough to stop John from continuing with his plans,

"However you seem to be getting yourself into trouble more and more because of girls. You're only twelve Dean there's plenty of time for that later. You need to stop and think. What you did with that spell and potion could have ended very badly and that's not the only dangerous thing you've done because of a girl recently. Amongst many others we had the incident in Tulsa with the joyriding and the sneaking out for a midnight swim the last time we stayed at Bobby's. This has to stop Dean before you or somebody else gets hurt. Do you remember what I said would happen the next time?"

Dean nodded.

"Verbal answer please Dean."

"You said you'd spank me with your belt sir but D.."

"No buts Dean, I'm really hoping this helps you to remember."

John stood, turned and moved the pillows to the edge of the bed on top of each other.

"Now bend forward over the pillows, try not to get up, you're getting twelve."

Although he was expecting it the first lash of the belt came as a complete surprise and Dean heard it slightly before he felt a line of fire sweep across his butt,

"Shit!"

He was already crying again and he jumped up and placed his hands over his butt cheeks.

"I'm gonna let that one go, anymore and you'll be getting extra. You can yell but no more cussing. Now get back over the bed."

Dean turned round and repositioned himself over the pillows hoping he'd be able to make it through this spanking alive.

The next three swats fell rapidly and Dean felt as if someone had taken a blow torch to his ass. Although Dean didn't really notice John lightened the strokes considerably for the following six swats although it was inevitable that some of them overlapped earlier stripes. Dean buried his head in his arms and sobbed.

"Last two, son."

Dean immediately tensed knowing full well where these two were going and he was right. The two final swats fell right across the crease at the top of his thighs, he was never going to sit again! John threw the belt to the ground and gathered Dean up into his arms careful to protect his burning rear end and gently rocked him as he slowly calmed down. Some time later he felt able to get up so pushed away from his Dad with the inevitable comment about chick flick moments.

"I hope you learned your lesson kiddo because I really don't want to have to do that again soon."

"Trust me Dad I really don't want you to do that again EVER."

John wrapped Dean in his arms again ruffling his hair whilst making exaggerated kissing noises until Dean managed to struggle free laughing.

"Are we good now Dad?"

"Yeah we're fine kiddo, all forgiven, just make sure you don't forget, right!"

"Yessir."

"I need to leave after supper, another job turned up a couple of towns away from Eddyville, I left it with Bobby and Caleb but I promised to go back tonight, should only take two days, three tops."

Dean's face fell and he looked as if he was about to resume crying, as he quietly asked,

"Dad can I please come with you, I'll be good I promise. I don't want to stay here. Pastor Jim is still mad at me. I don't think he'll ever forgive me, he hates me now. It'll be better if you just leave Sammy and take me."

John's lips twitched as he fought off a smile thinking back on the conversation he had with Jim in the kitchen less than an hour ago.

"Dean I can't take you, this thing is after kids. I don't want you in the same state, let alone the same town. Look at me and listen okay?" John paused as he waited for Dean to obey him, "Pastor Jim doesn't hate you and he has forgiven you. I probably shouldn't tell you this in case you get the idea that Jim is weak and you can play him, not a good idea by the way, but the guys been beating himself up for the last four days feeling guilty about being too hard on you. He's not mad at you just worried. You wouldn't let him comfort you and he probably needed that hug more than you did. He says you've been really quiet and withdrawn when he's around, he thinks _you_ hate him!  
>Now how about you get yourself cleaned up a bit and we go down to the kitchen together. You can tell Jim how sorry you are and maybe we can have a huge girly group hug. I think he's cooking up all your favourites in an attempt to make friends again, sound good to you?"<p>

"Yessir it does."

Dean finished in the bathroom and joined his Dad who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Where did Pastor Jim learn how to spank like that?"

"Tough huh?"

"Nearly as good as you are."

"Well I'm not sure exactly how he got the experience _but _Caleb sure seemed happy he wasn't the one in trouble with Pastor Jim! Come on let's get down there before Sammy eats everything."

Dean headed down the stairs, "Little bitch better not, SAMMY DON'T YOU FU…."

"DEAN WINCHESTER, LANGUAGE!"


End file.
